Revolver
by esparta
Summary: Harry Potter había sido encontrado muerto en un lago del Bosque de Dean [Ronbledore theory]


**REVOLVER**

por _ninguna_

* * *

 **Distopia**

* * *

La noticia se había expandido a una velocidad inimaginada: Harry Potter había sido encontrado muerto por hipotermia en un lago del Bosque de Dean. A partir de ese momento, todo fue cuesta abajo.  
Hermione había sido capturada por los carroñeros pocos días después. Fue torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange y entregada a Greyback, que la forzó antes de descuartizarla. Luna Lovegood había sido asesinada en el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy. Colagusano no podía entender cómo esa bruja había muerto sonriendo.  
Neville había huído al exterior con su abuela, pensando en reorganizar las fuerzas desde el exilio. Pronto fue evidente que no habría manera de frenar a esa enorme cantidad de mortífagos. Neville y Augusta decidieron esperar. Un año después fueron encontrados por los hombres del Ministerio, detenidos, torturados y luego muertos.  
La familia Weasley se había convertido en sinónimo de trofeo de caza. Eran conocidos como buenos magos y los mortífagos se desvivían por ser ellos quienes los mataran. Bellatrix Lestrange había asesinado a Molly Weasley después de un largo duelo. Arthur cayó a los pocos días después, a manos de Dolohov, que también había matado a sus cuñados, Fabian y Gideon Prewett.  
Los gemelos fueron asesinados por Yaxley. Charlie se había mudado con Bill y Fleur a la pequeña casa a orillas del mar. Cuando Arthur murió y el _Fidelio_ caducó, Greyback fue a visitarlos con unos cuantos mortífagos. Cuando fue evidente que habían sido superados, Bill asesinó a Fleur para que no cayera en las garras de Greyback. Miró a su hermano a los ojos y ambos se apuntaron mutuamente murmurando la maldición asesina.  
Percy había logrado acomodarse en el Ministerio. Diez años después, entendió que la vida no era nada si no tenías a nadie con quien compartirla y terminó por morir joven, a causa de su vacío y tristeza.  
Ginny había hecho lo imposible por adaptarse al mundo muggle y perderse entre las cabelleras pelirrojas en Irlanda. Trabajaba como camarera en un pub de mala muerte y fue sorprendida por Nott y Lucius Malfoy. Murió derramando una lágrima por todos los amigos que había perdido.

La resistencia de los que no eran partidarios de Voldemort menguó sus fuerzas de la noche a la mañana. Pronto fue evidente que no habría manera de parar al Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

 **El viaje**

* * *

La tetera humeaba sobre el fuego amenazando con hacer estallar su tapa en mil pedazos. Ron y Bill se habían sentado a la mesa mientras Fleur abandonaba la habitación para darles privacidad. Fue el hermano mayor el que rompió el silencio.

—¿Es una decisión definitiva?

Ron se miró las manos, le estaban sudando a pesar del frío glacial que imperaba en aquel diciembre.

—Sí —respondió, con la voz titubeante—. Nunca debí haberme ido.

Bill suspiró, como si no tuviera caso discutir, y fue a apagar el fuego de la tetera. Le preparó a su hermano un té caliente y lo observó mientras apuraba la infusión.

—¿Cómo pensás encontrarlos? —dijo al fin—. Si están protegidos por encantamientos protectores te va a resultar imposible.

—Lo sé —respondió Ron, bajando la vista—. Creo que iré por ahí hasta encontrar noticias de ellos, o hasta que ellos me encuentren a mí. Todos los ojos del mundo mágico están puestos en Harry...

—Incluso los ojos de nuestros enemigos —lo interrumpió—. Es en vano, Ron, no se puede encontrar a aquellos que no quieren ser encontrados.

—Cómo haré para encontrarlos es problema mío —dijo con una seguridad que no era suya—. Prometeme que no le vas a decir nada a la familia. —Su hermano lo miró como diciéndole que habría preferido que le pidiera lo que fuera en lugar de eso. Suspiró y asintió lentamente—. Gracias por el té, estaba delicioso.

Bill no respondió. Ron atravesó la puerta y abandonó Shell Cottage plantándole cara a aquel frío glacial que le deshacía las mejillas.

* * *

Recorrer el país en busca de sus amigos era agotador. Se maldijo una y mil veces por haberlos dejado, por haberse ido. Se sintió un estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por el horrocrux. Se habría lanzado un _Cruciatus_ a sí mismo si eso hubiese servido de algo, pero bien sabía que las maldiciones imperdonables no pueden ser aplicadas sobre uno mismo.

Recibió la Navidad en un bar espantoso, frente al cual Cabeza de Puerco parecía el palacio real. Escuchó en aquellos ambientes muchos rumores sobre el paradero de Harry, pero terminó por entender que no eran más que patrañas. El poco dinero que llevaba encima se le acabó al cabo de unos días y fue allí cuando empezó lo realmente duro.

Al cabo de un mes, se encontró con un ejemplar abandonado de _El Profeta_ que rezaba en su portada, triunfal, que Harry Potter había sido hallado muerto. Prudentemente, dejó pasar unos días y se apareció, aun frente al riesgo de sufrir despartición, en aquel lugar, el Bosque de Dean.

No sabía qué buscaba, si restos de una batalla u objetos de sus amigos. Al cabo de unas horas de dar vueltas alrededor del fatídico lugar, tropezó con una rama semienterrada y aterrizó sobre una superficie increíblemente suave, como si fuera agua hecha tela. Intuyendo lo que era, la recogió y, frente a sus ojos, la Capa de Invisibilidad que había sido de su amigo se dejó ver. Ron se preguntó si, al igual que las snitchs, la Capa tendría memoria.

* * *

Con el correr de las semanas, se fue enterando de cómo los miembros de su familia y sus amigos iban siendo asesinados. Entró en una profunda depresión y, si él no fue encontrado por los mortífagos, fue sólo a causa de la capa de Harry. Cuando mataron a Ginny, la última de los traidores Weasleys, Ron se convirtió en el indeseable número uno, llegando a poner el Ministerio una recompensa por su paradero de diez mil galeones. Percy, sin embargo, se había vuelto un hombre respetable frente a los ojos de la sociedad mágica, doblemente protegido por su estatus de sangre y por su lealtad ciega hacia el Ministerio.

Tras días y noches enteros sin dormir, Ron llegó a una única conclusión: tendría que volver el tiempo atrás y evitar la muerte de Harry. Recordó la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios y pensó en los giratiempos, atrapados en el limbo eterno de la generación y la destrucción. Tras revolver mucho dentro de sus confusos recuerdos, se le formó la idea de visitar a Saul Croaker, un Inefable que había sido conocido de su padre, al que había visto por primera y última vez durante la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

Lo encontró fácilmente en la guía de los magos y fue hasta su casa oculto por la Capa de Invisibilidad. Esperó en la puerta a que retornara del trabajo y, cuando lo hizo, entró detrás de él. El Inefable se acomodó en la mesa a cenar y Ron ocupó el asiento en frente suyo. Espero el momento indicado y entonces habló.

—Señor Croaker, no se altere, pero he venido a hacerle una visita.

Naturalmente, el hombre había saltado de la silla.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién habla? ¿Es enviado por el Señor Tenebroso? —le dijo al aire, apuntando a su alrededor con un tenedor.

—No. Soy un miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

El ceño del Señor Croaker pareció relajarse, pero mantuvo el tenedor en alto, como si fuese a ser efectivo llegado el momento. Desde que los mortífagos habían tomado el Ministerio, la Orden del Fénix había dejado de ser una sociedad secreta. No existía, ahora, mago ni hechicera que no supiera de qué se trataba. Se había vuelto una costumbre del nuevo régimen burlarse del fracaso de la Orden creada por Dumbledore.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el Inefable, ahora más calmado.

—Sólo se lo diré si promete no entregarme al Ministerio.

Saul Croaker lo pensó por un momento, pero, finalmente, la curiosidad pareció vencerlo.

—Está bien... Lo prometo.

Ron dejó que la capa resbalara y lo dejara al descubierto.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Te he visto en los carteles del Ministerio! ¡Sos el hijo de Arthur, el último Wea...

—Sí, sí, soy yo —lo cortó Ron—. Le ruego que no pronuncie el apellido de mi familia. Temo que haya sido maldecido, como lo había sido el apellido de Quien-Usted-Sabe.

Saul asintió. Se miraron unos largos instantes hasta que el Inefable rompió el silencio.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesitás?

—Un giratiempo —respondió él, como quien pide prestada una pluma.

—¡¿Un qué?! ¡Pero si están todos destruídos!

—Soy testigo de eso —dijo Ron dejándole ver las cicatrices que aquellos cerebros habían dejado sobre su piel—. Usted es un Inefable, usted podría construir uno, ¿no es así?

El Señor Croaker lo miró con los ojos inundados por la lástima.

—No creo que sea posible, chico. Entiendo que quieras recuperar a tu familia pero...

—¿Usted no ha perdido a nadie por esta guerra?

Saul clavó la vista en la mesa y no dijo nada por unos largos segundos. Al cabo de ellos, alzó sus ojos empañados por el dolor y habló con la voz quebrada, aunque sin llorar.

—Mataron a mi compañero —respondió, en un susurro—. Broderick Bode. Lo asesinaron mientras se recuperaba en San Mungo y yo... no estuve cerca para ayudarlo... A veces me pregunto cuánto habrán recibido a cambio por su vida, seguramente cinco condenados galeones.

—¿Lo ve? Todos perdimos seres queridos por los mortífagos. Si pudiera volver en el tiempo, salvaríamos más de una vida inocente. Esta realidad entera podría cambiar.

Croaker lo miró y pudo ver el fuego de la determinación ardiendo en sus ojos.

—Será muy difícil... —dijo, después de un silencio—. No sé ni por dónde empezar... el Ministerio ha disuelto nuestro Departamento y mis compañeros fueron asesinados o reubicados en lugares vergonzosos. ¡A mí, por ejemplo, me enviaron a supervisar a los animales que se venden en el Callejón Diagon! —hizo una pausa y luego de reflexionar añadió—: Creo que disolvieron nuestro sector porque temían justamente esto: que alguien pudiera volver al pasado y alterar los sucesos futuros.

—Por favor, Señor Croaker. Hágalo por Bode, por mi familia y por el bienestar del mundo mágico. ¿O prefiere vivir reprimido por el temor?

Para el final de la noche, habían llegado a un acuerdo. Ron buscaría los materiales necesarios para construir el giratiempo y Croaker lo moldearía.

* * *

Les había llevado dos años construir un giratiempo con éxito. Ron, siempre cubierto por la Capa de Invisibilidad, había tenido que volver a Egipto a buscar arena del desierto del Sahara. Una puñalada le atravesó el corazón cuando recordó el viaje que realizó a ese país el verano después de su segundo año, con su familia completa.

Deseoso de encontrarlo, el Ministerio lo seguía catalogando como el indeseable número uno. La recompensa por su paradero había ascendido ahora a un millón de galeones.

Le costó despedirse de Croaker, que se había convertido en su único amigo. Asímismo, Saul también se había encariñado con él. Se despidieron con un abrazo y Ron le agradeció por no haber sucumbido a la tentación de entregarlo al Ministerio.

—No hay de qué, chico. Hacé justicia por los Weasleys. Ojalá tengas éxito, aunque eso implique que no debamos conocernos nunca.

Ron le regaló una última sonrisa y se cubrió con la Capa. Ni Saul ni él sabían cómo calcular a ciencia cierta la cantidad de vueltas necesarias para que el giratiempo funcione, así que habían decidido que fueran todas las que Ron alcanzara a dar.

La mención del apellido de su familia había atraído a los mortífagos a la casa del viejo Croaker y Ron lo vió ser torturado y asesinado frente a sus ojos. "¡Vete!" le había gritado el viejo al aire antes de caer inerte en el frío suelo.

Las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Ron. No parecía que las pérdidas fueran a terminar nunca.

Cuando su brazo no fue capaz de dar una vuelta más, la casa de Croaker desapareció y Ron se materializó en un descampado que le resultó imposible de reconocer.

Todo lo que traía consigo viajó a través del tiempo con él, excepto la Capa de Invisibilidad. Alegre como estaba por el éxito de su viaje, Ron le restó importancia al hecho.

Él, que no conocía la leyenda de las _Reliquias_ , no podía saber que la astuta Muerte no permitiría que los hombres tuvieran dos Capas para poder burlarla.

* * *

 **El sueño**

* * *

 _La guerra es el padre de todas las cosas._

 _La guerra es común a todos._

 _Todo sucede por discordia y necesidad._

* * *

Heráclito

* * *

La alegría por haber viajado en el tiempo exitosamente le duró mucho menos de lo que habría deseado. Instintivamente, buscó la comida que Croaker le había dado y la encontró en un avanzado estado de descomposición. Cuando fue consciente de que estaba en el medio de la nada, una sensación cercana al pánico se apoderó de él. Después de pensarlo por unos momentos, optó por caminar en línea recta hacia lo que creía que era el norte.

Tras tres días de caminata, vislumbró a lo lejos un pueblo. La adrenalina de encontrar refugio y comida lo llevó a correr hacia aquel lugar. Llegó hasta la puerta de una casa, la golpeó y se desmayó a causa del hambre y la fatiga.

* * *

Despertó. Estaba recostado en una cama y cuidadosamente tapado. Vio luz entrando a través de la puerta de la habitación y escuchó voces. Sintiéndose débil, se incorporó y siguió el sonido de la conversación. Al percatarse de su presencia, una mujer de cabello y ojos intensamente negros le regaló una sonrisa. Con un ademán, lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa.

—Coma algo, por favor. Hemos estado muy preocupados por usted.—Ron levantó la cabeza, buscando a la otra persona que, según esa mujer, había estado preocupada por él. Y, en una esquina, lo vio. Era un chico dos o tres años menor a él, con el mismo color de su cabello, pero con los ojos azules en lugar de cafés. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz amable de la mujer—. Insisto, coma algo. Ya tendremos tiempo de presentaciones.

Ron guió su vista hasta la comida en la mesa y entonces pudo escuchar a su estómago rugir. Asintió y nadie habló hasta que Ron no terminó de comer a gusto. De repente, un miedo irracional se apoderó de él. ¿Qué pasaría si esas personas eran muggles? ¿Dónde estaría su varita? ¿Qué le habrían hecho?

La mujer pareció leer la preocupación en su rostro e intervino para calmarlo.

—No se preocupe. ¿Sabe dónde está? Ha venido a parar al valle de Godric, un pueblo ocupado casi exclusivamente por magos. Lleva ese nombre porque acá nació...

—Gryffindor —la interrumpió él en un susurro. Ella asintió. Lo miró a los ojos, parecía consternada.

—No sé cómo decirle esto pero... su reloj se rompió. Hemos intentado arreglarlo con un _Reparo_ pero no hemos tenido éxito —dijo, mientras le extendía el giratiempo, roto. Ron lo miró como si no lo reconociera y fijó la vista en su plato—. ¿Está satisfecho o preferiría comer algo más? —preguntó ella con voz dudosa.

—Estoy bien. ¿Les molestaría que me retire a la cama? Vengo de un viaje muy largo y me siento débil...

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y le señaló una puerta.

—Ya conoce usted el camino —dijo con su voz suave y aterciopelada.

Ron le agradeció en silencio.

* * *

 _Él corría, corría incansablemente por un pasillo que parecía no tener fin. A uno y otro lado, puertas y más puertas se abrían invitándolo a pasar. Él intentaba ahuyentarlas pero parecían multiplicarse. Los picaportes se movían solos esperando que eligiera uno. No quería tener que elegir... ¡no lo haría!_

 _Corrió empedernidamente mientras las piernas le respondían. Las puertas se presentaban ahora como una promesa de calma e indiferencia. Cruzó el umbral de una con paso tembloroso: Harry había muerto, Voldemort había vencido. ¡No! No quería volver a esa puerta. En otra, vio al esqueleto de Ginny yacer en la Cámara de los Secretos por siempre. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

 _La abandonó, eligió otra. Lily Evans se había casado con Sirius Black. Su mejor amigo nunca había nacido. Y otra: Voldemort había elegido a Neville pero, sin sus padres para sacrificarse por él, el niño había muerto en el acto._

 _¡No! Fue por otra. Merope Gaunt había perdido su embarazo, pero ahora el mundo estaba tomado por Grindelwald._

 _Probó puertas y puertas, por horas y horas. En ninguna había paz, en ninguna tranquilidad. Una voz impersonal sentenció: la guerra es el padre de todas las cosas, la guerra es común a todos, todo sucede por discordia y necesidad._

 _Y él lo entendió. Nunca habría paz, por más de que se empeñara en conseguirla. Siempre habría guerra. Siempre Ginny moriría en alguna de esas puertas, también lo harían Harry y Hermione, también lo haría él mismo. En alguna de ellas, ni siquiera nacerían. En otras, ni siquiera Salazar Slytherin habría nacido y no habría entonces Hogwarts ni nada que justifique la estúpida disputa entre Casas._

 _Y él lo entendió. No podría salvar siempre a los suyos. Estaba condenado a fracasar en quién sabe cuántos otros posibles caminos más. Salvar a Ginny en una de esas puertas era firmar su sentencia de muerte en otra._

 _Eligió una puerta al azar y la cerró detrás de sí, decidiendo que era la elegida, decidiendo que era preferible la terrible certeza de saber a los suyos muertos que la incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaría._

 _No podría garantizar su éxito en todas las puertas pero lo haría en esta._ _La vida se había convertido en un partido de Quidditch que no podía ganar ni empatar, pero tampoco abandonar._

 _Cuando la puerta elegida se cerró a sus espaldas, él despertó._

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, los recuerdos de su vida pasada lo habían abandonado. Ya no sabía por qué había viajado, y dudaba incluso de haberlo hecho. Sólo tres ideas sobrevivieron: un nombre de mujer, _Ginny;_ uno de varón, _Harry,_ y un rostro de cabello castaño enmarañado. Recordaba vagamente algo sobre una cicatriz, pero no mucho más. Todo lo anterior al instante presente no parecía sólo de otra persona, sino también de otra vida.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa de la mujer que lo hospedaba, incluso esos tres últimos recuerdos lo habían abandonado.

* * *

—¿Cómo se siente? ¿Mejor que ayer? —frente a la sonrisa y la mirada de preocupación de ella, Ron asintió—. ¿Le parece hacer las presentaciones ahora?

—S... sí —respondió, titubeante.

—Muy bien, entonces. Mi nombre es Kendra. Él —dijo señalando al chico que la acompañaba la noche anterior— es mi hijo mayor, Aberforth. Somos los Dumbledore.

Aunque estaba algo confundido por su sueño, a Ron no se le pasó que si Aberforth era el mayor, era porque debía haber un hijo o hija menor. Decidió no insistir, en retribución a la hospitalidad que estaban teniendo con él.

 _Dumbledore..._ jamás había escuchado eso en su vida.

—Es un placer conocerlos. Yo soy Ron... sólo Ron —añadió, cuando fue consciente de que no recordaba su apellido.

—¿Se ofendería si le preguntamos cómo llegó a nuestra puerta?

Ronald Bilius Weasley supo en ese momento que tendría que aprender a controlar sus silencios.

—Habíamos salido de viaje con unos amigos y yo... me extravié.

—¿Quiere prestada una lechuza para comunicarse con ellos?

—No hace falta... no creo que quieran saber de mí.

Algo en su voz, algo en su postura, hizo que Kendra bajara todas sus defensas con él. Le permitió quedarse por esa noche y la noche tras esa y así sucesivamente. Ron se enteró de que el marido de Kendra había muerto cuando sus hijos eran pequeños. Aberforth, a pesar de parecer de 16, tenía tan sólo 13 años.

Debieron pasar unas semanas para que Ron se entere de quién era la otra hija de Kendra, una muchacha introvertida llamada Ariana. Kendra le contó que, antes de tener a Aberforth, había perdido un embarazo, que sabía que era niño y que se iba a llamar Albus.

En algún momento, Kendra lo había empezado a llamar _Albus_ medio en broma, medio en serio, y el nombre terminó por quedarle. Ron había conocido a Elphias Doge, un chico del barrio, y se hicieron buenos amigos. Planearon hasta el último detalle un viaje con el que le darían la vuelta al mundo. En algún momento, Ron había decidido cambiar sus ojos a azules para asemejarse a Aberforth.

Cuando Kendra murió y los planes de viajar con Doge quedaron truncos, Ron fue a Hogwarts a solicitar empleo como Profesor de _Transformaciones,_ pensando en quedar como cabeza de familia. Necesitó alterar muchas memorias, un truco que no recordaba haber aprendido de Gilderoy Lockhart, pero finalmente se lo otorgaron.

Exageró un poco los atributos que se otorgó a sí mismo en las memorias de los demás y pronto su reputación había logrado sobrepasarlo a él.

Al nombre Albus se le agregaron, con el correr de los años, tres nombres más, hasta llegar a ser conocido como Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

El uso continuo de esos nombres lo llevó a olvidar, incluso, que había nacido con ojos castaños, y que había sido llamado Ron.

* * *

 **Encrucijada**

* * *

Ron pudo encargarse de mantener a Aberforth y Ariana con éxito durante unas semanas. Al cabo de ellas, llegó él.

Graduado de Durmstrang, brillante, talentoso, y con cierto aire misterioso, Gellert Grindelwald le contó sobre las _Reliquias de la Muerte_ , y él quedó endulzado con aquella leyenda. Pero, también, le mostró el camino de las Artes Oscuras. Lo quiso convencer de que el lugar de los magos era superior al de los muggles y lo llevaba a desafiar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, en nombre del "bien mayor". Ron no sabía porqué, pero sentía que era importante aprender cómo funcionaba la mente de un mago oscuro y, por ello, lo seguía escuchando.

Todo había ido relativamente bien hasta aquel fatídico día en el que, en medio de un triple duelo, junto a Aberforth y Grindelwald, Ariana había resultado muerta. Él jamás pudo perdonárselo. Ese día, se juró luchar en contra de las Artes Oscuras por el resto de su vida. Pero ya era tarde: la relación con Aberforth quedaría rota para siempre.

Años más tarde, en 1945, vencería en un duelo legendario a Grindelwald, que había huído cobardemente después de la muerte de Ariana, y lo enviaría a la prisión que aquel mismo había creado, Nurmengard.

A esa altura, sabía que las _Reliquias_ eran reales y no una leyenda. Al ganar ese duelo, se hizo con la primera _Reliquia_ , la varita de sauco.

* * *

Años más tarde, con una excelente reputación como Profesor a sus espaldas, tuvo que acudir a un orfanato muggle a hablar con un mestizo, Tom Ryddle, sobre su plaza en Hogwarts.

El niño le había resultado algo extraño y aquel brillo malicioso en sus ojos lo había espantado. Pero, aun así, Ryddle debería acudir a Hogwarts. Era su derecho.

* * *

Aquel niño, que parecía prometedor de un buen futuro, terminó por convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Aunque Ron siempre había mantenido un ojo en él, los demás parecían cautivados por aquel chico, y se sentían conmovidos por su condición de huérfano.

El creciente poder de Ryddle y su reclutamiento de partidarios, los denominados _Mortífagos_ , comenzó a inquietarlo. Decidió entonces crear su propia organización: la Orden del Fénix. Comenzaron a sumarse magos y hechiceras de todos los ambientes, incluidos sus exs-estudiantes.

Lily Evans y James Potter, que se habían casado recientemente, se habían unido a la Orden. Ron aprovechó la situación para pedirle a James prestada su Capa de Invisibilidad, que de tantos castigos lo había salvado en Hogwarts, para investigar si era la tercera _Reliquia_ o no. James se la cedió de buena gana.

* * *

En Cabeza de Puerco, entrevistando a Sybill Trelawney para ver si era apta para ser la nueva Profesora de _Adivinación_ , escuchó la profecía. Vio a un hombre de nariz ganchuda y cabello grasiento ser echado por el tabernero, Aberforth. Un rayo de culpa atrevesó su conciencia al recordar la muerte de Ariana.

* * *

Esa misma noche, de vuelta en su despacho, se dispuso a examinar la Capa de James Potter. Lo que él no podía saber, era que al momento de tocar la suave superficie, que parecía agua hecha tela, todos sus recuerdos pasados iban a volver a su mente. Decenas de rostros, cientos de nombres, miles de momentos, acudieron agolpados todos a él como traídos de un pasado remoto, de la mente de otra persona. Años, siglos, milenios los separaban: llegaban a él a través de un océano de tiempo.

Recordó que había nacido como Ronald Weasley, que había tenido cinco hermanos y una hermana, Ginny, que los ojos de la familia eran cafés. Recordó a Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, la trágica muerte de sus padres, la esperanza que todos depositaban en él. Recordó a Hermione Granger, su testadurez, el tono histérico que usaba cuando alguien no la entendía, su enmarañado cabello castaño, que tuvo que borrarle la memoria a su madre y su padre para partir con ellos en busca de los _horrocruxes_. Recordó los cachetes de Neville, los pendientes de rábano de Luna, la fracción _veela_ de Fleur que le robaba el aliento. Recordó las terribles muertes de todos sus seres queridos y maldijo el haber perdido la memoria, porque sabía que le hubiese sido útil en esa lucha intermitente que parecía tener con el tiempo. Recordó cómo forjó la identidad de Albus Dumbledore y cómo, en aquel otro universo, había obrado de guía y refugio para todos ellos.

La magnitud del descubrimiento lo dejó estacado en su silla y su mente voló lejos, haciéndose una con el universo.

Con dificultad fue capaz de escuchar al reloj sonar, algún tiempo después. Tenía una cita con Severus Snape, informante de Voldemort, aquel hombre de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento que había sido echado por Aberforth de Cabeza de Puerco.

Pensó en no acudir, pensó en dejarlo plantado. Pero el ansia de conocer se apoderaría de él: esa noche, entendería el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Esa noche, entendería cómo funcionan las leyes universales.

* * *

No lo sorprendió que aquel hombre le dijera que Lord Voldemort sospechara que la trillada profecía aludía al hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans. Él ya lo sabía: Voldemort marcaría a Harry Potter como su igual y el sacrificio de su madre sería el que lo mantuviera a salvo, por lo menos hasta su adultez. No elegiría a Neville, que también cumplía con los terribles requisitos proféticos, sino que se inclinaría por el mago que era de sangre mestiza, como el mismo Ryddle.

Le dijo a Snape que les comentaría a los Potter su advertencia pero, con los recuerdos de su vida pasada reinstaurados, no quería confiar en ese hombre.

—¿Qué me ofrecerás a cambio? —le preguntó, impasible.

Cuando Snape le respondió, con una seguridad avasalladora, "lo que sea", no le quedó más opción que creer en él.

* * *

Se apareció en la puerta y golpeó tres veces. Se consideraba de mala educación aparacerse directamente adentro de una casa. El picaporte giró y Lily Evans lo recibió con una sonrisa. Entró. James fue a saludarlo y preguntar por su Capa. Le respondió con su amable sonrisa de viejo que la precisaría unas semanas más, porque todavía no había terminado de examinarla. James hizo un puchero con sus labios, como si fuera un niño, y los dejó. Lily le sonrió y lo invitó a subir al cuarto de Harry, para conocerlo.

El bebé, que cumplía un año, dejaba ver el extremo parecido con su padre, pero había heredado los ojos de Lily. Ron lo tomó en sus brazos y meció tranquilamente al que sería su mejor amigo.

—Albus —le dijo Lily—, ¿no podríamos salir de casa siquiera un día? James no sabe estar encerrado y me está costando mantenerlo a raya, es peor que el niño.

Él sonrió tranquilamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que eso no podrá pasar, Lily. El peligro es real —y, luego de una pausa, añadió—: ¿eligieron bien a su guardián?

Lily asintió, segura, y Ron la miró fijamente. No, no habían elegido bien, él lo sabía. Pettigrew los traicionaría y se haría pasar por rata, por Scrabbers.

Se escuchó ruido de vidrios rotos en el piso de abajo y Lily, después de disculparse, fue a ver qué estaba pasando.

Ron miró a su amigo a sus grandes ojos verdes y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en los suyos propios. Abrazó fuertemente al niño.

Estaba en su poder salvar a James y a Lily. Sólo debía decirles que cambiaran de guardián y ellos lo harían. Estaba en su poder darle a su mejor amigo otra vida, una con sus padres vivos, dos comidas calientes todos los días y todo el amor del mundo.

Pero sabía también que eso implicaría condenar a Neville. O, aun peor, que nadie cumpliera con la profecía y Voldemort fuese imparable. ¿Había pasado todo esto para terminar condenando a todos otra vez? ¿Todo esto para que Voldemort volviera a apropiarse del mundo? ¿De qué había valido? ¿De qué habían servido todas esas muertes? Pensó en el viejo Saul Croaker y en sus últimas palabras "ojalá tengas éxito, aunque eso implique que no debamos conocernos nunca." ¿También su sacrificio habría sido en vano?

Levantó al niño hasta dejarlo a la altura de sus ojos. Miró su frente, impoluta, sin memorias ni cicatrices. Lo abrazó una vez más y lo depositó en su cuna.

Y, otra vez, eligió el bien mayor. Sólo que esta vez, el bien mayor implicaba frenar al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Se despidió de James y de Lily. Su cabellera pelirroja le recordaba a la de su hermana Ginny, que nacería en once días. Les regaló una última sonrisa y se fue. Mantendría la Capa a salvo para devolvérsela a su mejor amigo en el momento oportuno.

* * *

 **Ronbledore**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su túnica, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato que lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de Privet Drive. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:

—Debería haberlo sabido.

Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato.

—¿Le gusta? —le dijo—. Es mi más reciente invento, lo llamo "el Apagador"... aunque creo que el nombre no es del todo apropiado, porque también puede encender las luces. ¿Le gustaría tomar una gragea _Bertie Bott_? Debo confesar que eran mis favoritas en mi juventud, hasta que una vez me tocó una sabor vómito —recordó con una sonrisa.

—¿Su juventud? ¡Pero si para cuando el Señor Bott nació, usted ya contaba con más de 50 años! —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquel no era un momento apropiado para caramelos.

* * *

 _Última voluntad de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

A Ronald Bilius Weasley le dejo mi Desiluminador, con la esperanza de que me recordará cuando lo utilice.

* * *

—No lo sé —dijo Ron—. Algunas veces pensé, cuando estaba un poco frustrado, que simplemente se estaba riendo o... o que sólo quería hacerlo más difícil. Pero no creo eso, ya no. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando me dio el Desiluminador, ¿no? Él... bueno... debió haber sabido que yo saldría corriendo.

—No —lo corrigió Harry—. Debió haber sabido que siempre querrías regresar.

Ron lo miró agradecido.


End file.
